Poems of the Heart
by TorNathan
Summary: This is a collection of poems dedicated to the Kingdom Hearts and Final Fantasy series. Each poem will be different. The style, the format, the theme, the genre, the characters, the events and even the ratings. Every time it will be different. Each chapter will be published as a separate poem. I will take requests! So, please join me as we decipher these songs of the heart.
1. The Heart-shaped Moon

The first poem of what will be many! Please read, review, follow, etc. . . Especially if you like poetry! I will take requests! Enjoy!

* * *

The Heart-shaped Moon

Radiant. Bright. Shining.  
The moon above, my_(heart)  
_Senses elevate higher then the  
Clouds that brush the sky.  
Tears _(?or rain?)_ tinkle from  
The heavens. But the moon,  
She shines on. And did I  
Not mention that it is a  
_(prison) _Heart shaped moon?  
Love truly conquers then.

And I am the chosen  
Wielder of _(fate)_ the key.  
The key to what?  
_(to her heart)  
_To the moon above?

Radiant.  
Bright.  
Shining.

Clouds that _(kiss)_ brush  
The sky. The moon.  
My moon. My heart.  
Our destiny. . .


	2. Darkness

As you will all notice. I will update poems frequently. Read them on your own time, no biggie. But please leave the poems some reviews. Give me your thoughts and criticism! Taking requests! Also, make sure to check out my main story: "Harbinger of Light: The Shattering"  
You'll all enjoy it!  
Now enjoy this!

* * *

Darkness

Plethora of darkness,  
Churning in my soul.  
Falling from the light,  
Can my body take the toll?

Whispering thoughts,  
Confused dreams of echoes.  
My friends, or enemies,  
The hate of all; he knows.

Inside me the anger boils,  
And I release myself to the darkness.  
I let it consume my emotions,  
But never my heart, no less.

The call of the Key,  
A frantic perplexity.  
Am I not perfect enough,  
To wield its complexity?

Soul.  
(broken)

Heart.  
(shattered)

Mind.  
(unstable)

Body.  
(abused)

By the darkness overwhelming. . .  
By my volition.  
By the sorceress usurped. . .  
By my strength.

Hate harkens me.

I smile.  
I laugh.  
I will fight for the wrong.  
And take  
(sora)  
Everything with me. . .


	3. Two Become One

Hey everyone! Like I said, I will usually update these frequently. I write poems in just minutes, even longer ones. I already have a request and in half a day already have eight reviews! Thank you all soooooo much! Also, I will add ANY Final Fantasy games and their characters, themes, etc. . . So, this will become a KH and FF poem collection. Enjoy and leave your thoughts!

* * *

Two Become One

A town full of lies,  
Unhindered by the machine,  
The power of _(him)_ the heart.  
And the ruin of  
My perception, rendered by  
The dreams unseen but remembered.

He is. . . close to me,  
But how in this world  
Could—

_(Kairi!)_

–I know someone I've  
Never _(been)_ met?  
The drip of the ice cream  
Melted by the sun of love.  
What was her name?  
Wasn't it _(?Naminé?)_ Kairi?  
And why does my heart  
Yearn  
For the dissolution of something  
Not  
Known?

He is one with me,  
And I don't understand,  
Nor do I care.

What was once divided  
_(is now whole)  
_Is coming together  
_(in a different world)  
_And I'm scared of  
_(being non-existence)  
_The unknown  
_(boy)  
_Boy. . .

Sora, who are you?  
Sora. . . _(who are we)  
_Sora, what can _(?we be?)_ I do  
To  
Find  
_(us. . .)  
_The answ—


	4. Union of Separation

Okay! This poem is for my first ever request! The request comes from my very good friend **The Unknowing Herald**. Awesome guy, right there. This is a FF pairing request for Terra Branford and his OC, Shin Verus. I hope he enjoys it (you better, Herald) along with all of you!

Review and enjoy!

* * *

Union of Separation

The anger burns through me  
And my flesh, unspoken.  
The claws execrate my extremities  
And lash, purple and untamed.  
All I _(the bastard child) _know,  
Everyone  
_(let's get kinky. . .)_  
I know,  
Hate.  
End.  
Forever gone_ (from)_ to my being.  
And_ (he?)_ no one can help me.

The beast within me,  
Is not seen.  
My dark hair conceals  
The thing that makes me.  
I am a flying delegate  
Of things unholy.  
Berate me but never kill  
My _(emotions)_ spirit.  
Where is there someone like me?  
Where. . ._(?is she?)_?

And holy be the name  
That shines upon us  
That we find each other  
By his light, guiding.

She is_ (fierce)_ scared.  
He is _(caring)_ shy.  
She is _(divided)_ whole.  
He is _(inhuman)_ like me.

The dagger that pierces  
Our vision unleashes the  
Light of truth.

And it is divine

_(like her)  
(like him)_

We are for each other,  
In this oppressive world.  
We _(bastards)_ need each other.  
She is my everything.  
He is my knight.  
One to protect the other  
_(or both. . .?)  
(we always had)_

My heart. . .  
My heart. . .  
Is _(is indestructible)_ whole.

Our love is  
_(final)_  
Unchallenged.

Our dreams are  
_(fantasy)  
_True. . .


	5. Unbound Feelings

Here is another poem via request! I had TWO requests for this actually. It is a Roxas and Xion pairing!

**Lucenthia **and** Mirror of Words** bother requested this pairing, and here it is!

Review and enjoy!

* * *

Unbound Feelings

As the blood flows down,  
The life, fades from  
_(nothing)_ your eyes.

And I see your pain.  
And I see your sorrow.  
I realize that you can  
_(live—  
_Feel, unlike us, and die  
—_without me)  
_Bitterly in my arms.

Atop the tower of life  
We sit, with fire  
_(in our hearts)  
_By our side, and gaze  
At the raging sun  
And let the sea-salt  
Make love to our senses.

And we cannot feel.  
But we can remember.  
And isn't that what matters?

_(. . .no)_

You make me feel,  
Unlike, what I know.  
And do you feel the same?

_(. . .yes)_

Your tears slip down your cheeks  
So smooth, so cute,  
And you make my heart hammer.  
I tip your head up, and whisper  
In your ear softly.  
Our bodies connect and our arms  
Wrap around each other and  
We share this embrace of  
_(death)  
_Love. . .

I smell the passion  
Radiate from you and  
I see your lips  
Red and  
_(cold)  
_warm.

I bring you to me, and

And.  
And. . .

We _(?. . .die—?) _kiss.  
_(yes. . .)_

And you _(die)_ taste so sweet.

I love you.  
Will you always remember me?

_(yes. . ._

* * *

In case any of you are wondering. . .

The last line where it says: _(yes. . ._

I left out the right parentheses on purpose. At first, I didn't know why. Then my English teacher said that I subconsciously did this. And that it resembles that Xion's love for Roxas will never end. That right parentheses would have blocked that love. So I removed it without thinking, letting their love endure forever.

P.S.  
I ship Roxas and Naminé. I did enjoy writing this, though.


	6. The Spirit of the Slave

So. Here's another one that was requested. Coming from the best damn Monster Hunter of all time: **Wood Dog**. He wanted a poem about the life Tidus lived. Forced into the fame he had. It's a sad story, really. No wonder he loved his adventure and he was so care free. Because he was just that: finally free.

* * *

The Spirit of the Slave

I had always thought  
Fame was everything.  
Or, at least,  
That's what my dear old dad  
Had me believe.

"Faster!" he would shout  
As I scraped my skin  
Upon the ground of failure.  
I would look up to the sky  
And _(seethe)_ dream of a day  
Where I could be myself.

You know nothing of what  
It is like  
To be forced to be  
The _(monster)_ man that your  
Father is.  
The ball strikes my foot  
And flies through _(my hope)  
_The goal.  
Score.  
Another day.  
Another _(life wasted)_ game.

The wind grazes trough my hair  
And I relish the outside world  
That it carries to my  
_(prison)  
_Senses. I breathe in deep.  
And I envy those that aren't me.  
Why was this life thrust upon me?  
Why can't I _(just leave?)_ be me?  
Is it too much to ask for, father?  
_(yes. . .)_

I used to think that fame was everything.  
No.  
I would rather be _(away from him)  
_Homeless and poor, than be  
Ostracized from a normal life  
And thrown into the  
_(cesspool of—  
_Spotlight of hollow  
—_dreams)  
_Aspiration undefined.  
And unknown.

_(faster)_

Maybe it is all a dream?  
Maybe one day I'll wake up?  
I would rather _(die)  
_Live a normal life,  
Than walk this shallow road  
Of crushing hope.  
No choice.  
No freedom.  
No life or love.

Nothing. . .

_(that's my boy. . .)_

* * *

You know you all want to leave me some criticism and reviews.  
That box is right down there ▼▼▼

Just remembered. . .

May the Love of Anuwëy guide you when all Hope is lost

TorNathan


	7. Void of Emotion

A short poem about the Heartless. I wrote it during class and I really like how it turned out. I have multiple new requests I must get to!

Enjoy and review!

* * *

Void of Emotion

Embodiment of darkness  
Shrouding the _(truth)_ heart  
Of love once concealed.  
The eyes of _(hate)_ golden  
Fire unleashed upon the body  
Burn the perceptions and  
Hurt the mind.

Light untouched by darkness  
Controls the _(kingdom)_ emotion  
Of humans unknown  
To their _(hearts)_ safety  
Jeopardized.  
His key kills  
In the name of  
_(fury)  
_The light of _(the princesses)_ heaven.

The _(heartless)_ darkness swarms the lives  
Of the worlds.  
They fall to the hate of  
Darkness, revealed to life.

Anuwëy. . .  
Enuo. . .

They—  
_(we swarm your bodies, your souls, your minds and we feast on your flesh as your body rots. but we leave the heart, oh yes. . . we devour it and encircle it with hatred and despise for the emotion we never knew, for the bodies that once harbored them and we lacerate the sensations of the mind and we decimate the spirit and it's owner. they shall all die to our whims and fall prey to the sacrifice of the cognition that is the power that encompasses what we desire. your heart. your body. your everything. . .)  
_—haunt dreams.

They live because of fear.  
And they relish in your love.  
Safety is gone and  
God has forsaken the damned  
Destined  
By the  
_(key-bearer)  
_Heartless. . .

The key to all  
Will unlock nothing. . .

* * *

May the Love of Anuwëy guide you when all Hope is lost

TorNathan


	8. The Torch in the Prison

This is a poem I wrote for a state competition where I live. The only rule was that it had to be 30 lines or less. I based it off of the battle against adversity and finding the light within. I find that I subconsciously wrote about KH.

As always, I hope you all enjoy and review!

* * *

The Torch in the Prison

With the wind, the voices sing  
Of freedom, hope, eternal life  
For what do we strive for  
In this forsaken _(world)_ hour?  
I do not know. . .  
But—and let us try—if we  
Join together, hand by soul  
And burn away the forgotten  
Senses, untouchable and _(tattered)_ sacred.  
Let the ash of fate  
Rule all that whisper.  
Let the child's shattered dream  
Build the crumbling dawn  
And virtue restore all faith.  
The dark _(consumes) _presses  
Against all light, within  
Each of us that fights against  
The formidable foe, the hate of all  
And together, shall we_ (rise)_ fall?

The tears of angels fall steadily down  
And fill the cups of beggars who pray to nothing.  
And rejoice shall thee praise  
In the brightened gloom  
To all your hope, unjust.  
A new day will break the horizon  
And the fire alight, brings new solace.  
And in the darkest hours  
Our hope, our hearts, our love  
Will sprout the eternal life. . .

* * *

May the Love of Anuwëy guide you when all Hope is lost

TorNathan


	9. The Eternal

Hey everyone! Long poem here. It was very emotional for me to write this. It is about the perseverance of the human spirit.

Enjoy and Review!

* * *

The Eternal

Beauty grace divine,  
The letter upon the word.  
The building frame,  
That holds the world together.  
Shining brilliance for years untold,  
Begins to weaken.

Laughter, mirth, tears shed freely,  
This is what we've come to know.  
A deep down love, connection,  
To someone far away _(yet close)_.  
As all things fade, there may come a day,  
That it will be whole again,

Within the minds of those thou love,  
In thy heart eternal.

Like the flower of blooming spring,  
You grow delicately, beautiful and wondrous.  
Amid the sighing wind,  
Through thin fingered branches,  
You carry your love like the pollen  
Of new life.

The sky, brilliant blue, dotted with clouds of white.  
You paint the future, bright,  
For young minds to mold in intelligence.  
For sorrow never laid a hold to you,  
For the fight was never lost, nor begun.  
And spring falls unto summer, the height of all.  
Within the souls of of cherished child,

In thy mind eternal.  
Like the heat of the sun,

You shine immovable,  
Like the great walls of your home.  
The years of freedom and sweat,  
You hold back the tears,  
And see upon a new day.  
And all is bright,  
Like the future we see together.

When hope fails, in summer,  
We find that friends keep us going.  
And hath thou not, kept us going?  
Or your loved ones stout in heart?  
Gracious like the long days of heat,  
And the short nights.  
The walks upon the beach,  
The cookout with friends,  
The nights alone with your other, forever.

Within the eyes of clairvoyant future,  
In thy sight eternal.

And so comes autumn,  
With her brisk life.  
The scents, nostalgic, of a far away home,  
But one so close at the same time.  
The world fades so slightly,  
But revels in a different beauty unseen,  
To those which perceive.

As the trees become bare,  
Their children borne away,  
They sigh again among the wind,  
And wait for spring again.  
And child grows,  
Strong, wise, and kind.  
Like all things do.

Within the love, so inevitable,  
In thy love eternal.

And winter comes, his grip so fierce,  
Yet he shows his beauty.  
Like the earth ravaged,  
Weak though you may be,  
You are loved by all.  
Just like winter and his cold breath,  
A gleam of dreams passing.

And though the winter brings all death,  
Does not life find a way,  
And persevere again?  
Like a memory, we hold,  
Cherish to our bosoms,  
In mind and tear and shallow cry.

Within the voice of all,  
In thy memory eternal.

And so, the eternal cycle of this world goes on.  
And we see that she fights on, to the end of things.  
Love is grasped by arm and hand.  
Love is shown through smile and tears.  
Memory is never forgotten.  
Things become live once again.  
Shallow not, are our cries no more,  
But our fears of what was never there.  
The fight of the heroine is eternal struggle.  
A thing which all must face.  
And so let it be that love is eternal.  
Memory is eternal.  
Life is eternal.  
Heart.  
Soul.  
Mind.  
All eternal within your grace you have given us.

A thousand thanks would never be enough.  
No words can describe the contribution to the world.  
Love outshone by nothing, not even the sun.  
The angels harken your _(our)_ call.  
Peace is upon thy soul.

Within the laughter, smiles, and radiance of all,  
In thy soul eternal.

Love conquers all. . .

* * *

This was a very emotional poem for me to write, I hope you all enjoyed it!

May the Love of Anuwëy guide when all Hope is lost

TorNathan


	10. Light and Dark: A Ballad of Opposites

Okay. Sorry I haven't updated for a bit. This is just one part of what I think will be three or four. It was an original request from **XionTheBlackRose**, who is an awesome fan! Hey Xion, did you think it would turn into multi parts?

Anyway, this poem is about Sora and Riku. It is about their friendship and what happened to it.

Enjoy and review!

* * *

Light and Dark: A Ballad of Opposites (Part 1)

We were friends  
_were we?)  
_In a better place  
Where the sand was coarse  
And the breeze was salty.  
I was second, and you were  
My _(rival)_ best friend.  
Everything was perfect,  
And then I lost _(her)  
_You  
To the _(temptation)  
_Darkness.

_(passage of—  
__Sora!  
__Riku!  
__Come with me child; he has found friends to replace you.  
__I have to find my friends!  
_—_time, untouched by the darkness)_

But no more.  
I have. . . felt it,  
Coursing through my  
_(heart)  
_Veins like the blood that  
Gushes from the victims  
Of _(my blade) _conformity.  
I welcome it, and I  
Have let it take me and  
My_ (freewill)_ world and  
Everyone along with it.  
Sora. Why?

_(because I am the light)  
__(and I am the darkness?)  
__(one without the other. . .?)_

The _(weapon)_ Key?  
Yes, the  
_(envy)  
_Enemy of  
_(him)  
_Darkness.  
I will fight to regain  
_(?what never was?)  
_My friends and take back  
_(my life)_ the light.

_(shattering—  
Worthless child, you know nothing!  
__Please! What happened to you?  
__No one can save me!  
__. . .I can  
_—_of light unborn)_

Darkness rules all  
And it unlocks the power  
Unlike your pitiful _(heart)  
_Key, which seals all hope.  
Immersion and relentlessness,  
And _my_ key. . .  
It will unlock  
Hate.  
Fear.  
And power.

_(You were never my friend)  
__(Please just come back)  
__(Wipe those tears from your face  
__you're not a baby anymore)  
__(Can't you fight the darkness  
__or the hate inside?)  
__(Emotion undone from being)_

My friends have abandoned me,  
Even my Key.  
How am I to fight now?  
He _(Riku)_ has taken everything  
from me.  
No.  
I will fight.  
I will burn bright.  
Forsaken fulfillment.  
I will break his _(soul and body)  
_Darkness and bring my friend back.  
I will.

_(Please let me free!  
__I have done what you wanted)  
__(I'm coming Riku! Hold on!)  
__(One that knows nothing  
__can understand nothing)  
__(Unending carnage)_

I- I have fought back  
And my body is my own.  
I need to help_ (Sora)_ a friend  
Once lost but never forgotten.  
I wield my own key,  
As I fight through the darkness  
And realize who I am.  
I'm sorry, Sora.  
Goodbye.

_(the door opens)  
__(the door closes)_

I fight his darkness  
Manifested as _(Ansem)_ the enemy.  
Through hell and back  
I will do anything for my friends  
And fight until the  
End of the worlds.

_(and the heart—  
__What is this place?  
__I don't know.  
__Is that a door?  
__Where does it lead?  
__Come on. . .  
_—_rebuilds from the ashes)_

Riku! No, please!  
And he smiles.  
Wipe those tears from your face.  
You're not a baby anymore.  
He smiles.  
Come on, Riku!

_(the heart shatters)  
__(the mind shatters)  
__(the soul shatters)  
__(everything is annihilated)_

Riku?!  
_Sora. . .  
_Riku!  
_oh god I'm sorry. . ._

_(the heart shatters)  
__(the mind shatters)  
__(the soul shatters)  
__(everything is annihilated)_

Nothing can repair them.  
The moon shines on.  
The heart beats weakly.  
And the door seals itself,  
Shutting  
_(him)  
_The world away from all.

_(The water rushed over the pearly white sand as the sun sank beyond the horizon. They sat on the Paopu tree, basking in its beauty and warmth. _

"_Tell me, Riku. We'll always be best friends, right? _

_He looked over to the boy. "Yeah, Sora, of course we will."_

"_Promise?" Riku nodded.)_

I promise. . .


	11. Memories

Hello everyone! Here is a little poem that I felt wasn't my best stuff, but I like it. It is philosophical and emotional at the same time!  
Enjoy and review!

* * *

Memories

Things that are forgotten  
Are always remembered.  
Things that are remembered  
Are always forgotten.  
Seeking the immortality of _(power)  
_Life is _(chained)_ what we search for.  
In a blazing inferno  
Of madness, we converge on a  
Thought or idea of living forever.  
But, how can we _(die)_ truly  
Live forever?  
_(we can't)_

Memories are _(fragments)_ living  
Moments _(of our tattered existence)  
_Of our beings, once repressed  
And now a larger whole.  
Undivided  
_(?or is it?)  
_By what we try to hold  
Or even tie down to  
An imaginary world.

We long to be immortal,  
And we will_ (succeed)_ fail.  
A life will shatter upon the  
Sacred veil of tears,  
Shed by the emotions  
Of _(fear)_ the unknown.  
The most fragile of things.

We cannot feel or _(live)  
_Comprehend the fact of  
Death or what it harbors.  
We can only fight for  
_(the chain of memories)  
_The immortality of the human  
Spirit and what it stands for.  
The memories of that which was forgotten  
Will _(fade into nothing)_ burn bright.

Memories—  
_(and now we try to categorize the failures and usurpers of the human race, those which have stood by and watched as all fear and hate flooded the minds and hearts of fellow men, and let them smolder upon the deaths of innocent, the ignorant. . .)  
_—shall chain together burn and flicker like hot flames.

And let those flames dance  
In their blinding flurry.

* * *

Yes, it was really about Axel that entire time. I feel like this is one of my more, meh, poems. Let me know if I'm right or wrong in those assumptions!

Thank you all!

May the Love of Anuwëy guide you when all Hope is lost

TorNathan


End file.
